


The Gospel of Emely Adamson S'Anna

by RebbekkahMorningstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Asmodeus - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Heaven, Hell, King of Hell, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Original Fiction, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sex, Succubus, Tiefling, True Love, all the sex, and everything in between, child sex trafficing (minor), first attempt at this non fan fiction, hell hath no fury, the nine hells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbekkahMorningstar/pseuds/RebbekkahMorningstar
Summary: Tell me if you heard this one, A demon, a dwarf, and a centaur walked into a bar, and nothing was ever the same again.  This isn't a goddamn love story, this is a story of survival, lust, and painful choices.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has taken me most of the year to write, I will be posting it here, as I don't have the funds to publish it. I hope that all my readers can enjoy this story as it is quite different from what I am used to writing. much love guys. let me know what you think. this is the story of my dnd character only character that is mine is Emely, the rest live in my husbands head, and yes he knows I am doing this.

Chapter One

This isn’t a story for the weak or the faint of heart. This is a tale of a woman who has lived if you can call it living, many lives. This isn’t just another love song, this isn’t a ballad that the town bard will sing. This is Emely’s story.  
Emely’s natural birth happened over eight centuries ago, at a time when the church ruled with an iron fist. If you were against their teachings you were cast out for heresy. The Catholic church had most kingdoms by the balls, many fell into the control of the Crusaders.  
Before the plague, before England was brought to its knees from war and famine, lived a poor family on the edge of town. A young girl with long blonde hair and chubby cheeks would play out in the woods. Her name was Edith. She was the youngest child of ten. Her father calls her a gift, her mother said she was more like a curse. She wasn’t planned, her mother should have been well past her breeding years by the time that she came along. Her birth nearly killed her mother.   
Edith’s other brothers and sisters were much older than her and lived in other parts of the town. She would only see them a handful of times a year. Edith would be raised as if she was an only child. The only child left in this small village, that consisted of four farms. Four, old, wise farmers.   
As she aged into her early teens, the drought began. The spring had run dry, so had the creek. The only water source the village had was the well at the center of the four farms. Her father would walk with her through the cornfield and the wilted crop hung low to the ground. He would hang his head. He knew if he didn’t have crops to trade his family would surely starve to death. At night she could hear her father pray for rain.   
The summer was unrelenting with dry heat, every breath felt like all the moisture inside was being pulled out. The farmers had been defeated by the long dry season. They didn’t know how they would survive the cold season.   
Edith’s mother wasn’t a fool, she didn’t believe in prayer, or the one God, as the church forced on people. She knew that no god worth being worshiped would tithe their flock to the brink of death. She also knew that in matters like this it was best to keep your mouth shut, least risk being labeled a heretic. She quietly would try to teach Edith her way, it didn’t seem to take, she had been brainwashed by the Church and their rhetoric. She showed Edith where she kept her books, and tools, in a hidden compartment behind the wall in the kitchen, should she ever want to study on her own.   
The leaves would fall early that year, and the cold winds would blow. Edith’s father would be the first victim that old man winter would claim. Edith didn’t know this, but her father had starved himself to ensure that her mother and she would not go without. Her mother was heartbroken, the other villager would say that’s what killed her. Some would say she just fell to the cruelties of the winter.   
Edith watched as one by one all of the people in her village fell sick. She thought of her father often and the things the church had taught her. She prayed for survival, she prayed for food. Her prayers were left unanswered. She turned her back on God, just as he had turned his back on her. She pulled her mother’s books out of the secret hiding spot. The crude images drawn in the book terrified her. The words Demon and Devil repeated. She was almost too afraid to continue.   
Days would turn to nights, nights to weeks, she was up all hours reading, studying, and planning. She knew deep in her soul that if she wanted to survive this would be the only way. She worked up her courage, took her mother’s jeweled dagger, book, and walked off into the woods that she had been through many times as a child. She found a clearing with a large enough space to perform her ritual.  
She laid the worn leather-bound book on a dry stump, her hand shook as she opened to the page. She took a deep breath, as she picked up a stick to draw the summoning circle. She followed the instructions in the book carefully, as the book had warned that one misstep could be catastrophic. Her heart raced as she pulled the dagger from her belt, the cool metal against her skin, she placed the blade in her other hand. She pulled the blade across her palm, it began to burn as her blood spilled. She dripped her blood at the five points as the book instructed.   
The ground shook, the wind blew hard around her, then the circle started to glow a bright red. In the center of the circle stood what looked like a man, dressed in red. He smiled up at her. His presents didn’t scare her as she thought it would, instead she found peace with him here.   
“You rang,” He said, his voice vibrating her very soul, “Tell me what you want, I haven’t gotten all day.”   
“My people have all starved, I would like to escape that fate. I ask for your help,” She bowed her head.   
“I don’t work for free, there is a small fee I will ask of you,” He said, gesturing for her to come closer.  
“I don’t have anything to offer you,” She said in defeat as she stepped closer to him, waves of energy flooded her senses.   
“Oh but you do, I don’t ask for material things, treasures of the humans have no meaning to me, what I seek is a place to plant my seed.”  
She looked at him, confusion written clearly on her face, did this demon not know that nothing has grown in this land for the season. Did he not know that the rain ceased, the ground dried up and everything and everybody had perished? Or that it was cold and snow covered the ground?  
“Nothing will grow here! It’s a frozen wasteland!” She rebutted.   
The demon laughed, “ I do not speak of your land, I speak of your womb. Lay with me and bear me a son. I will send you a Lord first thing at dawn.”  
Her face flushed, she had never laid with anyone, “I will carry your child, if it means that I survive.”  
“Very well,” he smiled as he pulled her to him.   
She was lost in the throes of passion. Her body burned hot as he filled her with his seed. He laid her body on the ground.   
“I will keep my promise, you will survive and give birth to my son,” He said before he vanished from her sight. Edith passed out inside the circle.   
She was awakened the next morning as hands shoved at her shoulders. She opened her eyes, the spell circle was gone, covered in a fresh layer of snow, and before her stood the lord of the land. She blinked to clear her eyes, she was sure her sight was deceiving her.   
“Miss what are you doing out here, you will surely catch your death,” He smiled as he helped her to her feet.   
She couldn’t recall what she was doing in the woods, her eyes darted around for a clue as to why she was here. On the stump, she could see her mother’s book. She sighed, she couldn’t remember if she was able to summon a demon or not.

“I was hunting, the food supply ran out weeks ago, and to keep from starving I came to the woods in search of food,” She lied walking to her mother’s book, she picked it up and slid it inside her tunic, “I guess I passed out.”  
The Lord smiled at her, “Well you’re lucky that I had to relieve myself or you would have died here. When I saw that there was no one in the village I assumed the worst, but here you are. Please come back with me.”  
“I’d be a fool to turn that down,” She smiled, “I’m Edith.  
“I am Lord Bennet, but please call me Issac.” He offered her his hand, “Please Edith, follow me.” He led her to his wagon and off they went.  
He fell magically in love with her. Before the snow could melt off the two were wed. The court was pleased with his choice in the bride. As the trees and flowers blossomed so did Edith’s womb. Issac was thrilled to have a child on the way. Edith didn’t want for anything.   
A hot summer night Edith lay in the bed, sweat pouring from her forehead as pain gripped her. Her abdomen tight with contractions, she screamed until her voice was gone. The midwife watched over her, praying for safe delivery, knowing it would be her head if anything happened to the mother or infant.   
Issac grew weary of waiting for his child to arrive, ever so often he peeked his head in the door for a report. After the second sundown, he too feared for the lives of his wife and child. He paced the halls, he prayed, and he talked with other members of the court to calm him.  
Just before the dawn of the third day, she was born, a small baby girl, with the tiniest of horns, and the palest skin. The midwife grew pale as she laid the baby on her mother’s chest.  
“It’s the devil!” Her midwife shrieked in horror, as she ran from the room.   
"How are my wife and child?" Issac said seeing her run from the room.   
"There is no child, just an abomination," she replied, her head hung low.  
“What do you mean?” Issac growled at her.  
“See for yourself my Lord,” She pointed to the room.   
Edith laid upon the bed, the infant on the floor, tears flowed down her face. She remembered the deal with the demon, she remembered it all. She feared what would happen to her. She wouldn’t even look at the child. She ignored the cries from it.  
The door flung open and Issac ran inside, he saw the infant on the floor and picked her up. To his dismay, the infant was an abomination. He looked at his wife, malice in his eyes.  
“This child isn’t mine! This child isn’t even human! Who have you been fornicating with! Tell me!” He demanded.  
“I didn’t..” She sobbed trying to find the words.  
“Whore!” Her husband shouted at her.  
“I didn’t, I must have been raped!” She lied.  
“You have three days to dispose of the infant, then you will stand trial for your betrayal,” he walked out of the room slamming the door.   
“I hate you,” she spat at the child.  
The next day she got up and dug through her wardrobe and dug out her mother’s book, and dagger. This book got her into this mess, it would get her out. She picked up the infant and walked off the Lord’s property. She repeated the summoning that she had done that cold winter night. The demon appeared before her.   
“Where is my son?” He looked around for the child.  
Edith held out the swaddled baby, “Here is your baby.”   
The demon smiled taking the infant from her arms, he unwrapped the baby, his face fell, “This child isn’t my son!” he handed Edith back the unswaddled bundle.  
“I don’t want her!” Edith yelled at the demon.  
“Then kill her,” He said coldly before he vanished.   
She laid the baby on the ground, she pulled the dagger above the child. As she looked into the eyes of her baby she couldn’t kill her. She didn’t know what to do. She thought of leaving the child in the woods but feared what would happen if she didn’t die. The only thing she could think to do was take her to the church. She knew that they would take care of her.   
She left the infant on a pew in the church, and what a punishment that was. She wasn’t seen leaving the child, but word travels fast in a small town. The canoness found the infant, the horns caused her quite the fright. She took the child to the Vicar.   
He was sitting in his office counting the tithes, as soon as he heard the door he turned his head to see who had entered. He smiled seeing the woman with the child, though he hadn’t seen her horns.   
“I do hate to disturb you, but we have a serious issue,” She said as she uncovered the child’s head.  
He looked shocked but only for a second, the grimace replaced with a look of joy, “Oh dear, It seems that I have a house call to make.”   
He stood from his seat and took the infant in his arms, “I will return in two days, I know of a man who takes care of problems such as these.”  
He hitched up a buggy, riding into the market. He could tell that the baby had been starved. He bought a small amount of milk. just enough to satisfy the hunger in her belly. He rode out of town alone. A journey he had made many times before, with other undesirables.   
He rode up the long dirt road that led to his childhood friend, Josh’s home. He had taken many children to Josh to dispose of, those children who defied his order, or the ones that he had his way with. He would bring them here, where they would be dealt with. 

Josh owned a stone manor that was a half days journey out of town. The land stretched for many miles. His wife had inherited the manor when her father passed away unexpectedly. Behind the manor there were two tiny servant houses, that would house thirty adult servants. The manor would house him and his wife for a few years before Josh would acquire his first child. He tied the child up the barn , and two of his friends, William and Reggie, would take turns raping and beating the young girl. When they had broken her in they sold her to the man that would be her husband.   
Josh, Willian and Reggie would spend two full years building the basement, the cages that would hold the children. They would carve archways to fit doors with locks, which they traded three very young boys for the materials.   
Josh was sitting outside when the carriage arrived. He smiled as he saw his friend. He walked out to greet him.   
“Good evening, Josh,” he said as he picked the child up off of the floor of the cart, “I come bearing gifts.”   
“What ya got there?” He asked, reaching for the bundle.  
“A demon baby,” He said, “What will you give me for the find?”  
Josh grinned, handing his friend a few coins, “Come sample the wares.”

Emely was the first baby that he had ever had, she was fussy, the milk seemed to upset her stomach. She would cry most of the night and he would demand his wife to take her out of the house. She would take the child to the servants in hope that they could do something with her.   
As she got older she went everywhere with him. He would beat and rape children in front of her. He would reward her when she didn’t cry. He would mold her to be his perfect daughter, his accomplice.   
Most of the children locked in the basement were the servants' very own flesh and blood. They would be taken away from their parents as a form of punishment for breaking the rules, or even if the crop failed due to unfavorable weather. If any of the parents protested they would face a similar fate to that of their child.   
His wife would fall pregnant that fall. She would suffer terribly through it. She was so sick and weak. Even the best midwife that money could buy wasn’t enough to save her in the end. She would die in childbirth.   
He couldn’t deal with the loss of his wife, his wrath even scared Emely. She watched as he raped a young girl and choked her to death. She was only four. He threw the girl’s body out of a second-story window, then ran out back to get another. The boy was hung up by his wrist and beaten. He cried and begged for him to stop. Emely couldn’t stand to listen to him cry anymore. her heart hurt. She lunged at her Master biting his leg. He slung her into the wall.   
“What do you think you are doing?” he snatched her up by her horns, “Don’t forget who feeds you, missy!”  
That night was the first night she had ever slept in a cage. She had broken her master’s trust. As he led her down out to the dark barn, she could see that there were at least twenty children all locked in their own cage. Inside each cage were a naked child, a thin sheet, and a bowl. Which she would learn would be for being fed and voiding her bowel and bladder. The basement had one small window that would be the only light for the room unless the master was down there with a lantern.   
The master walked back up the stairs the light from his lantern faded away, and for the first time in her life, she felt fear. She could feel the eyes on her. She wanted to cry out for her master, but her terror had her silenced. The stale, stagnant air filled her lungs, the air had a chill to it that she didn’t like. She cowered in the corner of her cage.   
“Look it’s the freak show,” she could hear one of the children say.   
“Now she is one of us, I knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d get tired of having a brat on his heels,” another taunted her.  
“Don’t listen to them they are just being assholes,” a small voice said from beside her, “Just do as they say, and you’ll be alright.”  
Morning came, but her master didn’t come for her. He came into the room and pulled an older boy from his cage. That boy didn’t come back. She would come to find out that sometimes they just didn’t come back. The next time she would see her master would be when he brought food in. a loaf of bread, a half a piece for each child, and a pail of water to splash some in the bowl. He didn’t put food or water in the boy’s cage next to her. She could hear him sob out of hunger. She offered him a bite of her food.   
“Hey what do you think you are doing!” Her master snarled at her.  
“Hungry, Master,” She whispered, hanging her head, “Sorry.”  
Her master pulled her from her cage by her hair and dragged her body across the floor. He bashed her face into the floor, busting her mouth open, and breaking her nose. Emely wailed in pain. Her master laughed at her as he pulled the leather strap off the wall. He stripped her naked and swung wildly at the small girl.  
Each crack of the strap ripped flesh from her body and produced a scream from Emely that sounded like it had come straight from the pits of Hell. Fire formed around the child’s finger and shot out. Her master’s hand was burned. He grabbed her up by her horns and threw her into the wall. Her ribs cracked, and her lungs filled with blood before she passed out.   
“Fucking, demon,” He growled throwing her back into her cage. That’s how she got her name.   
She didn’t understand why she felt the way she did, anything her master did she wanted to do the opposite. If he wanted to punish a child by withholding food she wanted to give that child her food. If he wanted to beat a child she wanted to hug it. All she knew was her master, but she could feel a higher calling. This attitude left her with more beatings than one child should ever endure, but her will was iron, she would take the beating for her transgressions.  
She stayed quiet in her cage, watching, learning. Trying to figure out how to survive when she had witnessed many that had been beat to death. She knew that her master had no remorse for killing these kids and that she wasn’t so special. The days passed into night, the beatings continued. She was present for some of them.   
Some days the master didn’t come at all with food, some days he would bring the children a treat and they would get a nibble of something other than bread, the later involved him making a great sale. On the days that he didn’t come her belly would rumble and hurt terribly.  
Days turned to nights, weeks into months, and months into years, Emely’s body was changing, hair growing in places it hadn’t before. Her chest started to grow, her nipples changed. She didn’t understand what was happening. Her master did, as he inspected her body he almost drooled. He pushed a dress over Emely’s shoulders.   
“Follow me,” He commanded.  
“Yes, Master,” Emely obeyed.   
She followed him up from the basement. The bright light from the windows hurt her eyes. Her stomach growled as the aroma of cooking meat filled her nose. Her Master pushed her towards the staircase, she had never been taken upstairs before. The stairwell was dimly lit, she carefully took each step feeling that her legs would give out before she made it to the top. She was guided to a room down the hall. The dim-lit room had a strange table with straps, a couch where two other men sat. The smell of stale smoke and sweat filled Emely’s nose as she stepped inside. She hung her head awaiting orders.   
“Strip,” her master demanded.   
Emely felt her face flush hot, “I don’t understand.”  
Her reply was a slap across the face, “Take your clothes off.”  
She shyly complied; she wanted to avoid another slap, or worse. Her master led her to the table and strapped her legs and hands down. Fear spiked in her. She didn’t know what they had intended to do to her but she knew that it wouldn’t be good.   
“Inspect her for yourselves, but her ample bosom and hair on her twat say that she is ready,” Her master said, squeezing her breast.   
The two men stood from the couch. They walked over to the table. One of the men sank to his knees between her legs. The other walked to her face, grabbing her head and turning it towards him.  
“I love the smell of virgin pussy,” He said, his fingers ran across her vulva.   
Emely closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next. She felt something warm and slimy rub her lips.   
Her master watched as they pinched, clawed, and bit her. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry out. knowing that it made the pain worse. She felt the pressure from the blunt head as her core burned red hot with pain. Her horns were grabbed and her mouth filled. The pain was more than she could handle as her Master forced his way inside her anus. She blacked out from pain.   
She woke up back in her cage, her bottom sore and achy, that’s the day she learned what sex was. That was the day that she vowed not to let the other girls endure that pain. Something deep in her soul ignited.   
She would spend days in her cage thinking of ways to best her master. She knew that if she just followed the rules made them trust her she could help these kids. At least save them some misery.   
The rays from the morning sun had just peeked through the small window in their containment room. She had her plan in her head, and she knew that her master would be coming in to get his victim for the day soon. She would make him choose her. She would endear the punishment meant for someone else. The door swung open and the foul excuse for a human walked in. He started for the cage at the far end of the room.   
“Master,” Emely moaned from her cage, “Please.”  
“What do you want, Demon?” he snarled as he turned his head to her cage.   
“I need you,” she begged as she opened her legs.   
He almost drooled, “That’s a good girl.”  
He walked to her cage and opened it up, “Thank you, Master.”  
He smiled as he leashed her and walked her down the hall, “I have a special treat for you since you have been so good for me.”   
The lights in the hall were off, Emely could hear the sounds of leather hitting flesh, followed by the cries of pain coming from the room at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath, knowing that would be her in a few moments. Knowing that the sounds of pain pleased her master beyond any other favor she could give.   
“Be good for them,” he ordered, opening the door and tossing her inside.   
She hung her head knowing that her body would be used, abused and she would be thrown back in her cage without another thought. She sighed and took her clothes off. Her thin frame is covered in bruises. She closes her eyes and let the men pick her over. Being sure to be as loud as she could. Cries of pleasure and pain were forced from her. When they were finished with her they tossed her out into the hallway. Even though her body was exhausted and she was in a massive amount of pain she got on her knees at his feet.  
“How can I serve you, Master,” she said seductively, looking up at him.  
“Did you not get enough?” he grabbed her by her hair.  
“I want to serve you, please allow me,” She reached for his hips.  
“I see you are finally understanding your place here,” he said as he pulled her head into his groin. 

Her body was passed around and used for weeks, every day she managed to keep another child out of her master's cruel game. Each time they were more brutal, and each time she bled just a little more.   
For weeks she endured pain for their pleasure, and debauchery. Until one morning her master pulled her from her cage with another girl. They were both led to the beating room. The other girl was held by two strong men.   
"You talk loyalty, you promise that you'll be good for me, prove it," her master said, handing her a leather strap, "beat her, prove to me that you are just like me."   
Emely took the strap, she swallowed her emotions. She stepped up to the other girl. She drew back her arm and swung, cracking the strap down her chest. The sickening sound of flesh being ripped echoed through the room. The young girl screamed out in pain. Bile filled Emely's mouth. She closed her eyes and drew back again. She swung willing herself to go deaf as she savagely beat the young girl. 

“That’s enough,” her master pulled the strap from her hand, “You go back to your cage.”  
She hung her head and walked back down the hall. Her cage was welcoming, she crawled inside. Her mouth watered, her stomach lurched. She reached for her pot, emptying the contents of her stomach. Her head was spinning, her thoughts jumbled. A sob ripped from her chest.   
“Demon!” Her Master shouted as he opened her cage, “I have a special case for you.”  
Emely looked up to her master with waiting eyes, “Yes, Master.”  
“Come, I’ll show you. If you do a good job you never have to see this cage again,” He promised.   
Emely nodded her head in understanding. She followed her master from the basement upstairs. He led her to the den, a room that she hadn’t been inside since she was a small child. Standing in the room was a small girl. she couldn’t have been more than eight.   
“Strip her, bathe her, and put her in your cage. When you are done come back to me”   
“Yes Master,” Emely said, leading the young girl to the washroom.   
“I don’t need your help,” the young girl snapped.   
Emely removed her dress, the young girl had been whipped recently, her wounds still fresh looked like a spider.   
“Better me than him,” Emely said, helping her clean up, “Who whipped you?”  
“The priest,” she said, not making a move as Emely cleaned her wounds.  
“Why?” Emely asked, handing the girl a clean sheet.   
“Because I have the devil in me,” She said.   
Emely took the child to the basement, put her in her cage. She closed and locked the door. She felt dirty doing it. She knew that in the eyes of these children she was no better than her master. She would prove herself to them.   
She walked back into the den where her master was waiting for her, he was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, “Did you get the girl settled?”  
“Yes, sir,” Emely said.  
“Good girl, now come here,” He said as he pushed his pants down around his legs. He stroked himself.  
Emely obeyed letting him use her body. She closed her eyes, her thoughts were with the children in the basement and how she could help them. He finished quickly and pushed her from his lap.   
“The child is yours, you must break her, and get her ready to be sold,” Her master said, “If you can’t break her, I’ll kill her and put you back in the cage.”

“Yes, sir,” Emely said from the floor.   
Her master stood from his chair and walked to the kitchen with a bottle filled with amber-colored liquid. He sat down in his chair and started drinking. Before long he was passed out cold. She stayed up as long as she could watching him, she made loud noises, knocked things off, the only thing that seemed to make him stir was her reaching for the keys that hung around his neck. She made note of this, she knew that it would allow her to help the others.   
Over the next few months, she would take extra food to the kids, not much, nothing that her master would miss, mostly food she had salvaged from the dogs scraps. She would take extra to her charge, as the child had a special place in her heart. The child would look at her as she would beat her never speaking, she grit and bear it. One time her master beat the child Emely swore she could see the fires from hell in her eyes. She fought him, spit at him, cursed him. Emely had to backhand her to shut her up. 

She was growing more every day, her belly rounding out in her dress. Her master had taken notice of her growing middle. Her belly moved on its own. She didn’t understand that she had fallen pregnant. Climbing the stairs to and from the basement became harder, she was tired more, as men had taken a renewed interest in having sex with her, but she still made sure that she took care of her charge.   
“Master, why do you keep grabbing my belly?” She asked one night as they lay in bed.   
“Because there is a baby in there and as soon as it is born I will be a happy man,” He answered.   
She could hear her master talking with the other men, she knew that he planned to sell the infant that was growing inside her. That the Lord and Lady were looking to buy a child as they have fallen fruitless. Emely didn’t care if they sold the child she was no fool and knew it would only have a life of pain here. She had no attachment to the child.   
Late one winter evening Emely would go into labor, she would scream and thrash around on the bed. She had made one small request before the infant would be taken to its new home, that she got to hold it. Her master had agreed. She pushed for hours, with only her master's help, the pressure in her bottom peeked, then she felt relief as the baby passed out of her. Her master cut the cord, holding the baby up.  
“Goddamnit!” He cursed.   
The other two men rushed in, “Is there a problem?”   
Master turned so the other two could see the newborn, “Fucking thing’s a demon too!”  
“Please, Master let me hold it,” Emely begged horsley from the bed.   
Her pleas would fall on deaf ears, the three men whispered in the corner. the next thing Emely knew her master held the newborn up, and snapped its neck, then threw his lifeless body on the floor. He stomped out of the room. Emely screamed, her heart shattered, she dove to the floor to pick up the body of her newborn. She cried as she rocked him in her arms.   
“Fucking bastards!” She howled.   
That one cruel action, broke her to the core, she didn’t care about anything anymore, the only thing that got her through her day was seeing her special little girl. Her master didn’t touch her sexually anymore, he made sure that she was taking care of her charge. She didn’t even take extra food to the others anymore. She had one goal of keeping herself and her charge alive.   
Emely went to the basement to get her charge and she wasn’t there, she panicked fearing that the master had sold her, or worse. She ran back up the basement stairs, rounded the corner in the kitchen, and ran up the second staircase. She could hear the girl cursing and screaming, She flung open the door to the room where they were, Emely saw they had her strapped to the table.   
“Master she isn’t ready!” Emely spoke.   
“Who asked you Demon?” the other man spoke.  
“Uncle, I had hair before you did me, she doesn’t, leave her alone!” She swallowed her fear.   
“Well, well, what about that smart mouth,” He said as he slapped her.   
“Fuck you,” she spat at him.   
He punched her in the face, knocking her down. The other two joined in, she didn’t care anymore the longer they beat her the longer she could save her girl from the punishment. They kicked her, her ribs broke, her lungs filled with blood. She could feel the burning in her chest as each breath became labored. She closed her eyes, taking one final breath.   
“Fuck, Will! I think we killed her!” Reggie said.  
Josh sunk to his knees to feel for a pulse. She was dead, “Stupid whore!”  
“You fucking assholes,” they heard the girl from the table scream.  
They turned to her, “This is your fucking fault!”  
They ripped her from the table throwing her to the ground. With every kick, every blow, she cursed them, she promised them she was coming back for them, they would be sorry for this! It didn’t take long for them to put the fire in the young girls' eyes out.


	2. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of her brutal murder, will the phoenix rise from the ashes? Will she be able to overcome her past and make something for her future? will she be damned by her biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your stay in the mixed up mind of the creator. please leave comments, complaints, questions. Lots of love!

Emely would awaken on the ground, the sky above her head grey, the clouds so thick light couldn’t get through. She stood from the ground. She should have been cold from sleeping out in the elements, but she found herself not hot or cold. She could see a dirt road about fifty feet off. She took a step for the road.  
The ground was hard beneath her feet. She walked for hours, watching the sky, nothing had changed. She found a bush with some berries, she pulled two from the bush and shoved them in her mouth. Bland, flavorless, coated her tongue. She hung her head. She turned back to the road and walked. She was searching for something, but she didn’t know what she was searching for. As the sky turned from grey to black, she found a spot off the road to sleep.

The blinding light would awaken her. She opened her eyes. She didn’t know where she was or how she got there. She stood from the ground surprised that she didn’t hurt from sleeping on the hard ground. She could see a dirt road fifty feet away. She walked toward the road. She would walk with the thick grey clouds above her head. The hard ground beneath her feet. She would stop at the berry bush, and eat two.  
The greyscaled world, the food, and drink no flavor. She could not feel hot or cold, sad or happy, pain or pleasure. She could feel fear, and terror, and the loneliness of this place. This was her Hell. She would walk an endless road, though she didn’t know what she was searching for. She would continue this existence, for a hundred years. Every time the sun would rise she would restart her walk. The same road, the same path every time.  
She couldn’t keep track of how long she had been in this place. She didn’t know what she was searching for, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that it was important that she found what she was looking for. Some days she would swear that she could hear the sounds of an infant crying. She would wonder for the entire day trying to trace the sound down. Only to have the sound change direction once she got too close, or she would reach her total exhaustion where she just couldn’t keep moving. She would promise that she was only going to sit down for a few minutes then she would find the baby. She would only wake up at the start of the new day, back in the same spot that she started every day.  
Other days she would awaken with the fear that something or someone was after her, and if they found her they would hurt her. She would spend those days running and hiding behind anything she could. She would run until her legs gave up on her and she would faceplant in the dirt. She would wake up the next day to face the world again. She often wished of a sign or a way out.  
Some days she would wake to hear the sounds of someone screaming in pain. Her heart would sink as she would try her damnedest to find the person in need. She would drive herself mad looking around and walking in circles. Only to be brought to her slumber when the sky would turn dark.  
There were the days of complete nothingness and those bothered her more than the days where she ran herself ragged. She had nothing to occupy the long day, and she would grow so lonesome on the road that she would almost pray for some relief from her suffering, but why should she pray to a God that had never been there for her. This was her day in and day out struggle.  
As the day broke in its grey wonder, she could feel that the energy was off. The sky seemed brighter, less gray, and more of a purple hue. There was warm energy in the air, like the feeling before a thunderstorm. The wind blew gently.  
She started her walk and she heard a whisper, “Come to me.”  
She saw a shadow off the side of the road. She felt that was odd as she had never seen anything other than herself here. Nothing cast a shadow in this place. Not even when she was standing directly in the light did she have a shadow. She felt compelled to walk toward the voice. As she got closer to the shadow she felt warmth, one that she had never experienced. She looked up at the figure hiding in the shadow. There stood a female spider-like demoness, her skin wasn't a color that she had ever seen before. Her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She had a familiar fire in her pale eyes, but even as She searched for the memory in her mind she found that she couldn’t place her.  
“There you are, I have been waiting for you,” The demoness smiled at her.  
“I don’t understand? I have never seen you before?” she turned her head curiously.  
“I have been here every day waiting on you to hear me, You didn’t hear me before now because you didn’t want to,” The demoness’ hand lifted and she used her pointer finger to beckon her to step closer.  
“Where am I?” She asked as she stepped closer to the spider lady.  
“This is your Hell,” She said as she waved her arm in front of her, “Prime Hell real estate you have here,” The demoness purred.  
“So I’m dead?” She thought hard trying to remember anything from before she came to Hell. She couldn’t remember anything before she woke up on the hard ground in Hell, but she knew of death.  
“If you could call what you were alive, nevermind that.”  
Emely didn’t feel fear of this demoness. She felt at peace, she stepped closer to the figure, “Who are you?”  
“Just a demon looking to make a deal,” she said, “Do you want to leave this place, do you want another shot at life, right some wrongs?” The demoness asked her words laced with a hint of arousal.  
“At what cost?” Emely asked interest had been piqued.  
“Kill the wicked in my name so that I can devour their souls and gain power, it’s all that I ask.”  
“So I make this deal with you, does that mean that you own me?” Emely asked, confused.  
“No!” The demoness growled. The air around them seemed to get hotter. Emely flinched with fear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. No, I would not own you, you would simply work for me.” her tone softened.  
“And if I die again?” She asked, wanting to know the full extent of what she was getting herself into.  
“We will cross that bridge later, so what do you say, get out of Hell free card? Or do you continue, this?” She gestured around her.  
Emely thought about it for a few fleeting moments, it didn’t take her long to make a choice. Anything would be better than the endless, emptiness she was living now.  
“Yes, I will work for you.”  
The demon smiled a wicked grin, “I knew that you would make a wise choice.”  
“So how does this work? Will I be born again?” Emely asked as she looked to the road behind her. The wind picked up blowing through her hair.  
“Well, no you won’t be born again, I will teach you some magic, first, then when I find a suitable body for your soul, you will be brought back to life.”  
“What type of magic?”  
“Just some small spells to cover your identity, we can’t have the dead coming back to life after all. Just think of the panic it will cause.” The Demoness grinned, “If you’re ready to leave the lonely road, and join my ranks follow me.”  
The Demoness spoke a few words then a shimmering blue light appeared, seaming to rip a hole in space itself. The young Tiefling tried to look through it, all she could see was a swirling mass of energy. She put her hand inside, it felt warm, comforting. She braced herself for the worse, her jaw clenched, her muscles tight, she stepped inside. Heat wrapped around her, her body felt weak, she had to force her legs to move. Only a few moments had passed but to her it felt much longer.  
As they emerged on the other side of the portal, into a short hall. The passage was dimly lit by four candelabras two hung on each side of the hall. The floor was cool beneath her feet. The walls were dark, they resembled the night sky.  
“Follow me,” The Demoness said walking down the hall.  
At the end of the hall, there was an archway, the demoness motioned for her to stay as she stepped into the room. She looked around then waved her to come to her.  
“Sorry, but we wouldn’t want to interrupt royal duties.”  
She stepped into the room, a chandelier hung from the tall ceiling, the walls were marble and starkly contrasted the walls from the hall. The floors were dark, swirled marble. In the center of the room against the far wall sat a throne perched up three stairs that were covered in a blue and gold carpet. The throne called to her like she was meant to be the one sitting on it.  
“That would be a grave misstep, my dear, please follow me,” The Demoness grabbed her arm.  
The demoness led her to an alcove that was just past the throne. A voice could be heard coming from the room behind them, the demoness quickly reached for the handle of the door. The wooden door squeaked as it was pushed open. The room was dimly lit, but she could tell that it was a bed-chamber and not one of a commoner, but one of someone with wealth, she had never seen things of the splendor that she saw in this room. She looked around in awe. There was a bed in the far corner of the room. She could tell that it had been some time since it was slept in.  
A table sat in the center of the room. A mass of paperwork strung out on the top. Several open books, scattered about all with bookmarks sticking out of them. There were two chairs at the table. The left wall top to bottom, wall to wall, a bookshelf, full of books, notebooks and the occasional trinket. Two wall torches hung to give light to the room. On the right wall a fire burned in the fireplace. The mantle held more of the demoness’ treasure.  
Emely couldn’t help but think of the throne room, of the beautiful throne that sat in the center of the room, and of her desire to sit on it. The demoness had made her way to the bookshelf.  
“Does your king know that you have come for me?” Emely asked as she walked deeper inside the room, running her hands across the velvet like curtains. (How does Emely assume that Arrach isn't the possessor of the throne? While not as grand as the prime ruler, any demon/devil Lord/lady would have a throne)  
“My king let me make the choice, for it is mine to make, please dear we have a lot to learn and very little time.” The Demoness stood beside the bookshelf searching it’s contents for what, Emely couldn’t even guess, “Ah, here it is.”  
The book was leather bound, brown and gold trim. She could tell that the book had been read through many times. The demoness turned from the shelf and made her way to the table. She sat the book on the other side of the table. She pulled out a chair and motioned for Emely to come sit. After Emely had taken her seat she walked to the other side of the table and sat in her chair. She pulled a stack of papers from a folder on the right side of the desk.  
“I need you to sign the contract, now this is just a formality. You have nothing to be afraid of, and if anytime you want to null our contract you can. You will of course be sent back to Hell,” she looked up at her charge with a look of warning, “After you sign we can begin, it’s not too late to back out.”  
Emely nodded, “Where do I sign?”  
“Glad to see that you are so eager,” She said as she pulled out a branding rod, “It’s not exactly a signature, I have to put my brand on your soul. This insures me that no other demon or devil can make a deal with you, and that if you were to die your soul would be returned to me. I will warn you that this will hurt a little bit.”  
Emely swallowed her fear, she knew that she wanted out of Hell, she would rather die a hundred deaths then to be put back into that predicament. She nodded her head at the demoness.  
“Alright,” she said as she placed the branding rod in the fireplace, “This shouldn’t take but a few minutes.”  
The fire changed from a low burning orange flame to a bright hot white. She pulled the branding rod from the flame. It glowed with a blue hue. Emely hardened her jaw, she wasn’t scared.  
Blue hot branding rod in hand, the demoness tried to hide a smile as she stepped closer to Emely. She pulled her shirt up and (if she's in her spider form how is she wearing a skirt?)placed her mark deep on the soul of the other. Emely bit her lip, trying to stifle a scream. She let out a small yelp as the hellfire burned her very soul leaving a permanent mark.  
A wave of the demoness’ hand and the pain was gone just as fast as it was there. Emely laid her hand on her stomach expecting to feel raw burned skin, instead she found soft unmared flesh.  
She returned the branding rod to the fire. She turned, taking her seat across from Emely at the table. She slid the book across the slick wooden surface.  
“The book is yours, it was a gift from a friend, you know a little about magic, I can sense it in you. Open the book, let’s begin.” She slid the book in front of Emely.  
Emely turned the cover of the book, she didn’t recognize the language in the book. She sighed as she looked back up to the demoness. She didn’t want to disappoint.  
“Sorry Love,” she spoke as she waved her hand, as she spoke words in a language that She didn’t understand  
Emely looked at her confused, she looked back to the book, she could read the words on the page. Her eyes darted back to the demoness.  
“What did you do?”  
“Just a simple little trick to allow you to read the book. Now if you read from the page.”  
“I will try,” Emily looked down at the words, “Forma mutata est, ut invisibilia meum verum est forma,” her voice sounded strange as the forign words left her tongue.  
“Very good, now say it again but this time concentrate on what you want to look like.”  
Emely closed her eyes, she had an image in her mind of being thicker, having more muscle, maybe just a little more fat. She repeated the incantation and she could feel her body change. It scared her, and just as quick as she changed she was changed back.  
“Now it is time for the important lesson, you need to be able to stay concentrated on your spell, if you can’t your spell will end just like it just did. I know that this must be scary for you, but I promise as long as you are with me nothing bad will happen to you.”  
Emely nodded her head, “How do I learn to stay focused?”  
“Do you trust me?” She asked standing from her seat. She walked behind Emely.  
“You haven’t given me a reason not to,” She answered her looking back to the book trying to memorize the words in front of her.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. The hand was quickly pulled away, “I am sorry, I should have asked. May I touch you?”  
“I don’t know why I flinched, I am sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for,” She said as she placed her hand back on the other’s shoulder.  
She slowly ran her hand up towards her neck, Emely took in a shuddering breath. She closed her eyes, melting into the demoness’ touch.  
“Now cast that spell again, and no matter what I do, you need to hold it.”  
She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She had the image of herself in her mind. She recited the words that were on the page before her. Just like before her body changed, it didn’t scare her this time, she knew what to expect. She could feel hands rubbing her back, working their way to her hips. She ignored the touch and kept her mind focused on her spell.  
“Very good,” the demoness whispered in her ear, her tongue lapped over the shell.  
Emely relaxed into her touch, for a moment she forgot how to speak as she felt an overwhelming feeling course through her body. Like fire and electricity coursing her veins. Her core ached, her thoughts twisted, her mind felt cloudy. Her spell still stood. She could hear the demoness take a deep breath as she pulled her hands away slowly. She could tell that she didn’t want to stop touching her, and she didn’t mind being touched. She tried to move her body to keep the connection.  
“I am sorry, but we haven’t time for this now, maybe another time.” She turned from her charge and walked to the other side of the room.  
Emely hung her head. Her body still on fire, and her mind still spinning. She wanted to follow, to pull the demoness down into the bed to touch her the way that she had been touched to make her feel the way she felt. She just couldn’t make herself move.  
The demoness walked slowly back to the table, “Take your time in your next life, learn all that you can, kill the ones who do wrong, and come back to me.”  
A loud knock echoed from the door, Emely jumped in fear, her hands began to trimble. Her face dropped into a look of sadness. The Demoness looked annoyed, as she made her way to the door. She flung the door open.  
“What did I tell you about knocking!” She said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
“I’m sorry my lady, but we didn’t want to disturb you,” a male voice said, “we are ready, do make haste.”  
“Very well, we shall be up shortly,” she said as she closed the door, with less force than it was opened, “I am sorry my dear, but some devils refuse to follow simple instructions. I hope he didn’t frighten you too much.”  
“Sorry,” Emely said as she hung her head.  
“No need to be sorry,” she placed a finger under Emely’s chin and lifted the young one’s head, “It’s okay, oh how I hate to rush, but this is a time sensitive thing. Get the book and come with me.” She said as she walked across the room.  
She picked the book off from the table, as the demoness opened the door. She followed her closely. As they stepped into the Throne room she could see that there was someone sitting on the throne. She hung her head, looking only at the marbled floor at her feet. She didn’t dare make eye contact.  
“Arrach, Dear, do hurry up with this nonsense as there are bigger fish to fry after all,” she could hear a male voice say.  
Arrach, she had now heard the name, but still she couldn’t place why she felt so familiar, why her touch felt so right, or why she didn’t think twice about signing a deal with the demon.  
“I will be finished when I am finished, do not rush me,” The Demoness snapped.  
“I do like it when you get bossy, makes me all tingly inside,” The male chuckled from the throne.  
The Demoness sighed, “Ignore him, my dear, he can be an ass if his tea is late.”  
She felt the demoness’ hand on her shoulder guiding her away from the throne.  
“You had better watch your tongue,” The King said lustfully.  
“With all due respect, go fuck yourself, Samma!” the name coming off her tongue with a snake like hiss. Arrach led her charge to the other side of the room.  
Ahead was a spiral staircase that looking up seemed never-ending. The stairs looked to be polished stone, and not what you would expect for Hell. Torches hung on the wall to light the way. They started their way up the stairs, Emely couldn’t help but worry that the demoness would be punished for her actions. She didn’t want that.  
“Don’t worry for me my dear,” Arrach said warmly.  
Emely looked at her confused, “but your the man on the throne didn’t seem happy with you.”  
The demoness stopped and turned to her, “These days, when is he happy, but do not fear, he isn’t going to punish me. After all I do have an important job to do for him, just as you have one to do for me. Come now we haven’t got the time to waste.”  
The demoness words seemed to ease her troubled mind. A light shined bright from the top of the stairs. Her heart beat faster not knowing what was in store for her.  
As they topped the stairs Arrach turned to her, “This is as far as I can go, remember Love, kill the wicked in my name, help me as I have helped you. Until we meet again. Goodbye.”  
“But how will I know who is wicked?” She asked as she reached for the demoness.  
“You will know, trust your gut.”  
The demoness planted a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, her lips were warm and wet on her skin. When she opened her eyes the demoness would be gone.

Arrach slowly took each step down, half sad to see her go, half excited to see her live a new life. She stepped back in the throne room. Lucifer stood from the throne and shook his head.  
“I don’t know why you wasted your time on that lowly mortal,” He said as he beckoned her to follow him.  
“There are things about being human that you will never understand.”  
“But you’re not human now, are you?” Lucifer stopped, turned, and cocked his head to the side waiting on the answer.  
“No, but unlike you, I do know what it is like, and she didn’t deserve her fate,” Arrach hung her head, “No one deserved that. Now on to our other matters.”  
“I thought I told you to watch that tongue?” He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“I thought I told you to go fuck yourself?” She smiled at him  
“Is it four o’clock already?” He laughed as they walked.


	3. Leviticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Emely and what has she done. Who does she work for, and why is she alive after 900 years? What will she do? find out inside.

Chapter Three  
In a dark alley outside a seedy bar she had her next victim. The frigid winter air was calming to her. He had her pushed against the wall. His hands firmly gripped her ass as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his excitement growing. She closed her eyes so he couldn’t see her roll them. She let out a small moan as he pushed his erection against her.   
She was more than exhausted with this jerk. Three weeks working any case like this is bound to have anyone at their wits end. Derrick Hedman was a rapist that got by with his crime. One who used gloves, a condom, and swore innocence on the stand. As he was more that meticulous with the crime, there was no evidence that the prosecutor could pin on him, even though he didn’t cover his face. Even with a positive ID and the victim passed her polygraph. It ended up as a case of he said she said, and just as quickly as the case was opened it was closed.  
Standing on the steps of the court house he had smiled the brightest smile. He thanked the judge and jury for dismissing his case. Claiming that he was a victim of false identification. That this woman was traumatised, there was no way that he was the one that raped her. That he was so thankful that his good name had been cleared.   
No sooner than the press left the steps of the court house did the asshole turn to his defense attorney saying that he was glad he had used so much caution admitting that he had raped her calling it the perfect crime. Double jeopardy and all he was now protected from being prosecuted again.   
The plaintiff committed suicide that night. She had heard him tell his lawyer that he had raped her. He even made eye contact with her. Smiling with enough ego to drown a major metropolitan area. Distraught that he was going to come back for her, she took her own life. Overdosing on klonopin and booze.   
News papers had their faces plastered to the front page for days. Every news outlet had portrayed him as the victim. The only thing he was a victim of was Emely’s deadly kiss.   
Emely sat in the library all day reading up on the lawyers she knew he was corrupt. She made a plan to seek them out for legal council. The Nadler Law Group, his office was across the town. She made her way into the office. The office was a fancy space, leather chairs in the waiting room, gold trim, and a water fountain right in the center of the ten story building. Emely wore a short business skirt, with a top that was just too small for her chest, which to be honest any button up was just too small.   
She walked up to the reception desk, “Good morning I need to speak with Mr. Nadler, please.”  
‘Oh I am so sorry he isn’t in the office right now, you are more than welcome to speak with his paralegal.” The young man at the desk spoke to her without ever looking up from his screen.   
“That will be fine,” Emely said, her southern twang vibrant as she spoke.  
The young man grabbed the phone, quickly dialed a number, “Potential client, alright I will let her know,” he placed the phone back in the cradle, “She said she will be right with you, Please have a seat.”  
Emely walked past the water fountain to the waiting area. She sat down. Her long red hair draped over her (left or right) shoulder. She crossed her legs and waited for the paralegal.   
The elevator chimed and the doors opened, there stood a young woman, who looked worried and tired. She walked over to Emely. She extended her hand for a greeting.   
Emely took the offered hand, “Good morning.”  
“Good morning, my name is Sara, I am Mr. Nadler’s paralegal, are you seeking council,” The way this woman spoke seemed so rehearsed, with zero sense of being genuine.  
“Yes I am in need of council,” Emely looked to the ground, “I would prefer not to talk about this here though.”  
“Sure thing, please follow me,” Sara turned toward the elevator as she motioned for Emely to follow.   
The elevator stopped on the third floor, Sara stepped out. Her office was at the back of the hallway. They had to pass many offices with glass walls. She hung her head as she passed them, even though the offices were empty. The woman that she had met in the lobby stood straight and had a hint of pride. She wasn’t here, she slumped her shoulders and held her arms to her chest. Subtle, but when you have been in this line of work you recognize a victim when you see one.   
She opened the door to her small office that looked more like a closet compared with the others. Sara stepped behind her desk gesturing for Emely to take a seat. Emely smiled as she sat in the chair across from Sara.   
“So what brings you into the office today?” She asked, pulling a notebook out of the desk drawer.  
“I saw how Mr. Nader was able to help Mr. Hedman,” Emely looked at the door. She whispered an incantation.   
Sara’s eyes turned pink for a second and she shook her head, “What would you like to know about that?”   
“Mr. Nader knew that Derrick was guilty, but he still defended him?” (explain how Emely is working her magical charm. The paralegal wouldn’t just blurt the information out)  
“What can I say, rapists usually have each other's backs,” her hands flew to her mouth at her admission, “Forget I said that, I don’t even know why I said that!”  
“Because, you are going to give me copies of all the information that you have on Derrick and Mr. Nader, and I will make sure that no one will know it was you.”  
Sara cocked her head to the side in the same manner an excited puppy does, she reached in the filing cabinet, “What information do you need?”  
“Addresses, personal information, phone numbers, and where is your boss right now?” Emely said shifting in her seat.   
Sara wrote all the information from the file on Derrick, on a separate page she wrote down all the information on her boss, with a shaky hand she passed the two pages to Emely.  
“You will be free of this abuse by morning,” Emely waved her hand, Sara’s eyes flashed pink once again and she looked up at Emely.  
“So what help did you need?” She asked  
“I think I have all I need,” Emely stood from her chair, “Thank you for your time.”   
She left the office. Address in hand, she made her way to the nearest gas station, she figured a rich lawyer had to have something at his house she could eat. She walked in and bought a map of the city. She pulled the city map out of the plastic it was wrapped in and she stepped into the alley. It was twenty miles from here. She knew that she would have to hurry to get to Mr. Nader before he would leave his house at noon. Emely looked at her watch, and saw that it was 10:45. She took to the sky to ensure that she would make it in time.   
A half mile from his home she landed and walked the rest on foot. The community was gated, multi level homes, the type of neighborhood where everyone had to cut their grass at the same time, everyhome looked exactly the same and the game of keeping up with the Jones’ was strong in this part of the world. She rolled her eyes, knowing that nine out of ten of these people were fucking misreable in this.   
Emely looked at the address one more time to be sure that she would get the right house number. Not that she wouldn’t recognize the slimeball anywhere. His house was the third one on the right. She walked up the staircase to the front porch. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. His car was still in the driveway so she knew he was still here.   
The door swung open, there he stood, the man that had helped a rapist get by with his crime. He was dressed in a business suit that looked like it fit him better twenty pounds ago. His dark hair was littered with grays, and his cold blue eyes had no shred of humanity in them.   
“Hello there beautiful,” he looked her up and down like a piece of meat.   
“Hello, are you Mr. Nader?” She asked in her sweetest voice, being sure the southern drawl was pronounced as she drug her vowels out.   
“Yes and who might you be,” He asked as he leaned against the door frame, still eyeing her.   
“Mr. Hedman sent me, told me to give you the time of your life,” She twirled her hair in between her fingers.   
“Oh did he now, well then come on in,” He stepped to the side and waved her in.   
“Oh what a lovely home you have here,” She smiled, “You wanna take this upstairs, or wanna do this right here?” She started to unbutton her shirt.   
He quickly shut the door, “We can go right here to my couch. It’s gonna be so sweet bending you over it.”  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She whispered an incantation. His eyes glowed bright pink.  
“Don’t worry, we can make this as quick as you would like, or as slow as you want,” She purred, jumping on him.  
“Fuck,” He moaned, as her body crashed down on him.   
“So first I need you to write me a little note,” she said handing him a slip of paper and a pen.   
“Anything, what would you like me to write for you,” his words heavy with lust.   
“Write about Derrick, about how you knew that he was guilty of the rape, write about your wrong doings, tell the tale of how you prey on those who are weaker than you, write about how sorry you are that the victims of the ones you defend will never have vindication, never be able to live a normal life, finally write about how you are sorry to take your own life.”  
He looked at her in confusion as he took the paper and pen from her. His hands shook as the words flowed across the page. His words filled the page back and front. He handed her back the note. Emely read the words and smiled at him. She reached in between her breasts and pulled out her trusted dagger.   
“You will take this dagger and you will slit your wrist, deep, I want to see your blood pour forth,” she commanded.   
He took the blade from her hand and laid it across his wrist. He tried in vain to remove it, his hand shook as he fought for control of his own mind. The blade tore into his wrist, the wound looking something more like ground beef than human flesh. He looked up at her with a look of terror. He tried to speak but the words would not come out.   
“Very good, now do the other,” She encouraged as she licked his neck.   
He sobbed knowing that he had lost. His mind was no longer his own, all he could do was watch in terror as his own body betrayed his mind. The blade dug into his wrist. This cut was deeper, his blood squirted like a fountain, the color was quickly draining from his face. Emely put her hands on his face pulling him closer.  
“See you in Hell,” She covered his lips with her own sealing his fate. She pulled his soul out of his body.   
The darkness from his soul entering her body made her queasy, the vile evil as it entered her made her head hurt, her stomach turn sour. She knew that she would have to get out of here quickly. She looked at the empty shell on the couch. She waved her hand over her face, she checked the mirror before she walked out the door, she looked just like him. She smiled, though the reflection made her grimace. Her stomach cramped, she knew she had to make haste. She walked out the front door, and down the street.   
Emely hurried out of the neighborhood. She dropped her disguise as soon as it was safe. She needed to find a place to rest and she was just too far from her home. She walked down the street looking for an abandoned house, or even a building where she could rest until the vile soul settled in her system. This wasn’t the first time that she had to deal with something so vile, so full of malice that it made her ill. When she would consume a soul that had committed so many evil deeds that their soul was black, it would feel as if her very veins were filling with old used motor oil. Her body would try to reject the soul, like she had eaten spoiled food. She would be violently ill for a few hours, even as a demon she couldn’t handle so much evil. Once she rested, her body would calm from the intrusion.  
About a mile down a shady dirt road she found an old barn. She made her way inside her stomach lurching and turning, her mouth watering, she knew that she didn’t have much time before she would be vomiting. She didn’t want to be out in the open doing so. She made her way inside the barn. She emptied the contents of her stomach, and dry heaved for a bit. Once her stomach settled she made her way to the far side and sat down.   
She rose from her rest knowing that while she didn’t quite feel back at full power, she knew that she had to take down Derrick before the news of his lawyer buddy got out. She made her way to his office. He worked in marketing, drove a really expensive sports car. More money than he had sense.   
She waited in the parking garage at his office, she quickly found the car, Dodge Viper SRT, blue with metallic stripes, custom wheels that screamed ‘I have more money than brains.’ Emely walked around the car, she had read up on it knowing that it was a pride point for him and her way in. She could hear his footsteps getting closer as she admired his ride.  
“HEY!” He hollered at her, “What are you doing to my car?”  
Emely turned to the sound of the voice, “This is your car, I was just admiring her, she is a real beauty.”   
The man’s tone softened, “Yeah she is.”  
“Ten cylinder engine over 6000 horsepower, zero to sixty in three seconds, six speed transmission,” Emely sighed, “I always wanted one.”  
He smiled as he walked up to the car, “She’s not the only beautiful thing in my sights.”  
Emely held her head down in a bashful manner, “That’s very kind of you.”  
“I know that we just met, and this is really out of my wheelhouse, but I’d give you a ride if you will agree to have a drink with me.”  
“You would give me a ride, if I agree to have a drink with you?” she smiled, not believing her luck, “Sure, sounds nice.”  
He smiled walking to the passenger side of his car and opening the door for her. He was charming, she had to give him points for that. That did not change the fact that he was going to die in a few short hours.   
He dropped down in to the car, he pressed a button and the engine purred to life. He looked over at Emely smiling, as he shifted into reverse. The tires squealed as he whipped out of the parking garage. He quickly took to the highway, revving the engine and shifting her into fifth gear.   
“Wanna see what she’s made of or are you scared?” he asked, flashing her a predatory smile.   
“Drop it into sixth,” she said seductively.  
He pushed the clutch in as he dropped into high gear. He was passing people on the highway, driving aggressively showing off for what he thought would be his next victim. Emely laid her head back on the seat as she stroked her thighs with the palm of her hand. He slowed his speed as he made his way to the exit ramp. He turned the car into the parking lot of what looked to be a run down club.  
“Doesn’t look like much from the outside but I promise you this place has the best cocktails, and the most fantastic food.” He said as he parked the car.   
He walked to Emely’s door and let her out. They walked in the club, and everyone greeted him by name, she figured that these people may have been involved with his crimes but they would have to wait until another day for justice.   
Two drinks in and he was getting handsy with her, wanting to kiss on her neck. She pushed him away at every advance. It didn’t take long for Emely to suggest that they go into the alley.  
“I know what you did,” she whispered.   
Her lips crashed into his as she worked her tongue around his mouth, she was slowly pulling his soul from his shell. Emely placed her hand on his chest as she pinched his nipple, she could feel his heart beat faster in his chest as panic set in. The flash of pure terror in his pale blue eyes as his heart stopped beating. Emely broke the kiss. She pulled his wallet from his pocket removing all cash from it. He didn’t have much, close to two hundred dollars. She slid the cash into her boot.   
She laughed as his body fell limp on the broken snow covered concrete below their feet. She ran the back of her hand across her mouth removing the bastards spit from her face. She waited to steal his soul last, the sickness that she experienced from the ordeal with Mr. Nader was enough to keep her from being so impulsive. She fixed her dress. as she looked up onto the roof of the building next door.   
Emely opened her wings and took flight into the night sky. Tonight she was due to make a drop. The delivery of the souls. A mixture of fear and excitement coursed through Emely’s body. She had collected quite a lot of souls this week, as the dull winter post holiday’s seemed to bring the worst out in people. Next week there would more than likely be a lull in the pure malice that mankind liked to put on display, as the holiday known as Valentines day would be just around the corner. Men and women everywhere pretending to be something that they clearly aren’t in the hopes of finding instant love. The one night stands make more sense. She just could never understand all the fake love that hid the real stories of heartbreak, betrayal and abuse. The fake smiles and bullshit intent. That next week her soul count would be so high. Which is what she strived for, she was no fool, she knew that she wasn’t the only demon that was under the control of Arrach, and didn't mean that she didn’t want to strive to be the best. To be the one that stands out among the others.   
She flew around the bustling city, most of the citizens were tucked warmly inside their homes. Most of them were safe in the world. Some though they didn’t have it as well. Homeless people filled the streets. This time of the year is when the homeless community would take the hardest hit. The cheer and compassion that was shown to them last month by the God fearing were the same ones that would turn their noses up to them today. The same people who brought them meals, blankets, warm clothes, and personal items, were the same ones cursing at them today, the hypocrisy is astonishing. Their charity gone, the people on the street forgotten in the cold winter night.   
A lone family had been on the streets for the entire winter. A mother, a father and there three kids slept in a back alley in a tent. The youngest was born on the streets in the late part of the summer. Emely didn’t know the reason that this family was homeless and that didn’t matter to her. She had seen the father going through trash pulling out cans and other recyclables so that he could buy food for his pregnant wife and their two kids, all while he would fight with the rats over a stale pizza. Extra cash that Emely would acquire through her work she made sure that this family got it. She knew that it wasn’t enough to get them off the streets, but maybe they could have a good meal or two.   
As Emely flew over the back alley she could tell that the family was huddled in the tent. She dropped to the ground and walked over to the tent. She quickly slipped the money from her boot to the inside of the tent. She would sleep easier knowing that this family had something warm to eat and hopefully a few more warm blankets.   
She took back to the night sky as quickly as she could. She wasn’t far from her destination. The tallest building in the city. As cheesy as it sounds it really was a good spot for their weekly meeting. Emely spotted the rendezvous spot and took her descent from the sky. She stood at the top of the building where she had stood many times. Normally her matron was there waiting on her, usually with a remark about having to wait, even though Emely was always early. Emely sat down on the side of the building. The air grew warmer around her, as her matron's energy filled the air around her.   
Emely hung her head, a sign of respect, as the demoness closed in on her, “I have the souls that you have requested.”  
“Good,” Arrach grabbed Emely’s chin forcing her to look at her, “How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t have to bow for me.”  
“At least once more,” Emely said, matching Arrach’s gaze, “I don’t do it to offend you my Lady.”  
Arrach tilted her head as she leaned closer to Emely. Her lips met Arrach’s, but something wasn’t right. This was normally the part that Emely looked forward to every week. The exchange of the souls. The kiss that would burn white hot as the demon would pull the souls out of Emely’s body. An exchange that would lead to roaming hands and spiked desires. More than once she had found herself pinned under Arrach writhing with waves of unabashed pleasure. Not this kiss, this felt like a job that she didn’t even want to do. It felt as if she was just there for the obligation of having to retrieve the souls. This kiss was colder than the grave. It sent an eerie chill down Emely’s spine.  
“Arrach?” she questioned, disappointment heavy as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.   
“I don’t have time for this now,” She turned away from Emely, it pained her to hear the other call out to her, she just didn’t have the time, “See you next week.” She turned to offer the young demon a soft smile.   
She watched as Arrach disappeared into the night. A shiver ran up her spine as the energy shifted. She hung her head, she was never one to handle rejection well, a tear threatened to fall. She closed her eyes tightly as she swallowed her emotion. She unfurled her wings, home she just wanted to go home.   
Home was an abandoned skyrise apartment complex that had once been a home to many wealthy persons. That was before the 2008 market crash. The place had once been a lavish spot, a pool, a bar, even a restaurant all inside the estate. The pool was just a bed for the wiggling insect larva, the bar had long been destroyed. The once white exterior walls now a green hue as algae had claimed it as it’s new home. The core structure of the building was questionable at best, but it was a safe place for her to lay her head. She landed on the roof of the building, she pushed the window down and slid into the room that she called home.   
She made her perch up on the top floor. So that she could hear if anyone entered the building she could grab her personal items and be gone. Her bed consists of blankets and pillows that she would scavenge from the trash. Curtains made of cloth that she would get in similar fashion. She was lucky that the building still had running water, as for power she was shit out of luck, she had to take cold showers. No power also meant that she didn’t get to enjoy the finer things of the twenty-first century, no television, computer or even a cell phone.   
She survived, she did her job, she tried to stay off of the radar of the local authorities. She sometimes would earn a few bucks reading to the kids down at the library once a week. It didn’t pay much, but at least she wouldn’t have to beg for food. The only thing that she stole was the towels and toiletries. She had learned the cleaning crews schedule and would wait until the cart was left unattended and grab a few things. She would do this twice a week.   
She closed the window behind her, she stripped off her clothes and walked to the adjoining bathroom. The tile was cracked and breaking under her feet, more than once she has had the bottom of her foot cut. A cold shower was probably just what the doctor would call for. She turned on the water and stepped inside. The cold water was welcoming to her flushed skin. The wash cloth rough on her skin as she scrubbed away the filth of the day. Her hair hung down her back. She tried hard not to get it wet as she hated going to bed with a wet head. She grabbed the towel and quickly dried her body.   
She was a big reader, when she wasn’t hunting she could be found at the library. Reading was her way of relaxing, her way of filling the void in her heart. Time passed quicker when she could slip from her world into the fantasy.   
A hopeless romantic, she was alone in the world. Not that she hadn’t tried to date. Just it never seemed to work out, with her line of work. She knew it better than to keep pushing that card. Two of the souls that she had claimed were of the two people she thought she could trust with her secret. That crushed her spirit and left her with the dread of knowing that she would be forever alone.   
Emely kneeled down on top of her make-shift bed. She slid her backpack, which she made out of an old set of bagpipes, over to her as she dug around for her cigarettes and lighter. Her bag wasn’t full by no means but she did have a few things that she kept that didn’t really have a purpose. She just couldn’t bring herself to throw them out, a sapphire star shaped stone, a ring that had a sigil that she couldn’t place, a dice set and the odd assortment of gems in the jewelry box.   
She sunk down in her bedding as she shifted the blanket to cover her shoulder. She pulled the current book out from under the pillow. She pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it. That first drag made her feel so refreshed. Her head fell back as the smoke curled from her lips and nostril. She opened her book carefully setting the book mark down. She had just started to read when suddenly she wasn’t in her room anymore.   
This room was stark white blinding. The only thing in this room was a desk, not even a visible door. Naked and afraid, Emely tried to take flight in this room, no matter how she moved, the only thing that changed was the desk would move up as she did. She panicked, trying to fly up to try and touch the ceiling, then to the wall. No matter how hard she tried the walls of this place didn’t seem to get any closer. She didn’t know what was going on and her worst fear was that someone found out what she was, someone who was looking to put an end to her.   
“What the fuck is going on here,” She called out to the blinding void.   
There was no answer, and her fear was shifting into rage. She put her hand on her hip, “This really isn’t funny, this isn’t the night to fuck with me.”   
A male appeared in the room. His skin was dark in comparison to the room, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was a ruffled mess, his clothes looked like he had slept in them more than once, but the one thing that stood out about this man was his left eye, it looked like a gold stone. A scar crossed the eye, it was apparent to Emely that he had lost this eye.   
He didn’t look up at her as he took his seat at the desk. The notebook in his hand looked as though it had some mileage on it. He opened it and pulled a pen from behind his ear.   
“I have a few questions to ask you,” he said nonchalantly.   
“Are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me from my bed?” Emely snapped.   
“Would you give up your life, for a cause you believe in or a person you love?” he asked, as he stared down at the notebook.   
“If I say yes are you going to send me home?” Emely asked, shifting on her feet.  
“Answer the question.” he said in a monotone voice.   
She thought about his question and wondered what it would be like to have someone that you loved enough to be willing to die for them, to have anything that would be so important that you would lay your life down to protect it. She thought about the mothers that laid down their lives for their kids, the type of people who would jump in front of a gunman to save their spouse. While she had never been in any of those situations she knew in her heart that she had someone who loved her, she knew that she wouldn’t want to go on in this world without them. If she had to make the choice she would rather die than to live without that special someone.   
“Yes, I would,” She said, shifting her gaze to her feet, it wasn’t like he knew that she was alone in this world.  
“The odds are stacked against you, all your cards are on the table, and bets are off, what do you do?” he asked as he made a note of her previous answer.  
This one was a no brainer, she knew that she was no coward, that she didn’t back down from a fight no matter what. Down and out she would reach deep in her balls and pull a fast on that nobody would ever see coming.   
“I fight till one of us is dead, the bad guy or me, cause at the end of the day I ain’t no coward,” she said in her southern slang.  
“Could you take the life of someone, knowing that the world will be a better place without them?” He made a note in his book, nodding his head  
She laughed, if he only knew that she did this sort of thing everyday he wouldn’t be asking. With every piece of filth that she sent to her matron, the world was becoming that much safer. Their victims finally being able get some rest seeing that their worst nightmares have been put to rest. She tilted her head, wondering if he already knew that answer, if he was here to take her out. She put her fears to the side and lifted her head.  
“Yes I would, and yes I have,” She answered matter of factly, “I see that you are not going to answer me? You haven’t even lifted your head from that notebook.”   
“Very good, now the last question, would you still do all these things knowing that no one will ever know of your deeds, that songs of valor won’t be sung about you, your name will never grace a history book, no statues of your praise, you are but a ghost. No fame, no glory, no fortune?” he tapped his pen on the page.   
She didn’t understand why he was asking all these questions, nor why he hadn’t looked up from his book, was he just an unsung hero himself? Was he looking for companionship? A partner in crime perhaps, these were definitely not the standard questions one would ask on the first meeting.   
“Well sounds a lot like life right now, the further into the shadows I can be the better,” She answered honestly.   
“Very well,” he clapped his hands.   
In the blink of her eyes the room shifted from stark white to a roaring rage of chaotic energy, among the swirling mass were sliver. The energy coming from the strange man in waves that quickly flooded her senses. Her vision blurred as she saw the truth before her. The man snapped his fingers.


	4. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the twilight zone? What happens next as Emely has met the man in the white room, her entire life will be turned upside down. Can this demon get the redemption that she seeks, or is she bound to Hell?

Chapter Four  
Emely awoke, she took a deep breath thankful that she had been dreaming of the man in the white room. She opened her eyes, this didn’t seem right, her vision blurry but she was sure she wasn’t in her bed. There was noise around her, the room was smoke-filled. Emely’s brain quickly putting the pieces together, she was in a bar. She felt a weight on the back of her neck and lower back. A large monster like hands on her skin.  
“Hol’ ‘er down, I’ve never seen wings like these,” Emely could hear a female say.  
While she didn’t recognize the voice she recognized the dwarven accent. She fought to get to her feet. She didn’t know who this woman was but she sure as hell wasn’t gonna cut her wings off.   
“Let ‘er up.”  
“What the fuck?” Emely exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet, “Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?”   
She looked around the bar for a face that she recognized, then back to the dwarven woman, and the troll that was holding her down moments ago. The dwarf tilted her head back and laughed. The troll was wearing a leather full head piece, the mouth was zipped shut. EMely wondered how he was breathing in it.   
“I am Mistress Zin,” the dwarven woman said, “and this is Thrall.”   
The troll made a noise similar to a growl. Zinastrae looked at him shaking her head. He nodded his head.   
“You understand him?” Emely asked.  
“Yeah,” Zinastrae said, her eyebrow raised in a look of confusion.  
Emely looked to the pool table that she was just laying on, there sat her bag with all of her most prized possessions inside. She let out a sigh of relief. She was thankfully fully clothed, as she made a mental assessment of herself. As she looked down to her right hand a new tattoo had appeared, a glowing heart with the number ten. She looked up at Zinastrae with a questioning gaze.   
“I don’t ‘ave all the answers, some things ye ‘ave to find ou’ yerself,” She said directing Emely’s attention to the others in the room.   
At the bar stood what appeared to be a female centaur, her purple skin looked grey in the lighting of the bar. She had blond hair that touched her hips gracefully. She seemed to be in deep conversation with the bartender, The bartender was also a female, stark white skin that would make the snow look dark. She seemed to be wrapped in wings of pure obsidian.   
“Who is that?” Emely asked as her curiosity got the best of her.   
Just as she was fixing to take a step to the bar, the wall and door exploded. Emely ducked under a table. A creature at least fifteen foot emerged from the newly formed hole. The sulfur smell of Hell oozing from this creature. He cocked his head back and let loose a mighty roar. The stench of decay and rotting meat flew from his mouth.   
“You need a Tic-Tac,” Emely heard a male voice coming from the side of the bar.   
She peeked from under the table to see a dwarf standing a few feet away. He pulled a rapier from the sheath on his back. The sword was almost as long as he was tall.   
Emely could see the creature's giant bird-like feet, she made her way out from under the table. The creature took a swing with its crab-like arm. As Emely looked the beast over he was surely something from an evil scientist lab. She managed to roll under the second claw as he swung at her. She climbed up on a table to the side of him and readied her bow. The man that was sitting in the booth looked annoyed with her as she knocked his martini over spilling it down his royal blue suit. She looked at him briefly, having a feeling of deja vu. He had brilliant golden wings. She didn’t have time for an apology, though, unless he wanted his suit covered in blood too.   
She took aim for the monster's eye, knowing that if she blinded him that maybe they would have a small chance for survival. As her arrow flew through the air, it was joined by a rapier. Her arrow caught the beast in the shoulder as the rapier slashed away at his eyes. The beast blinded, a howl could be heard for miles as he swung wildly hoping to hit something with either his claws or his arms. A shotgun blast was heard from the bar as the centaur fired a shot at the demon.   
“God-damn it!” The male dwarf exclaimed as he was caught in the mighty swing of the beast.   
Emely readied her next shot, firing on the raging target and hoping to land a hit. A firebolt shot through the air and hit the giant. It didn’t seem to faze him as he laughed at some of their best attacks. The dwarf managed to get to his feet, he picked his rapier up. His face contorted to anger as he charged the behemoth. Emely felt this fight was going nowhere, her arms were getting fatigued from the rapid firing of her bow, and she didn’t have a death wish so running at the thing with her blade in hand just wasn’t an option. She didn’t know the word quit though, so she would push through the pain. The centaur launched more spells at him, while the dwarf dodged the monsters stomping feet and swinging arms, as he stabbed his rapier in as many times as he could.   
The room fell into magical darkness. A clap of hands could be heard, then the darkness lifted. The man in blue looked up at the party with a cock-sure look in his eyes then waved his hand at them.  
“I guess you’ll do,” he said in a tone that sounded a little too pompous, “Go now.”   
She looked around the room in confusion, “What the actual fuck just happened here?”  
“Beats me,” The male dwarf responded.   
The centaur looked back at the barkeep, “I think I’ll have that drink now.”  
“Maybe next time,” The lady behind the bar said.   
The three of them found themselves to be standing outside the bar. A shot rang out in the night, not unusual, but it didn’t sound like standard gun fire, the sound came from down the block. The three of them looked back and forth at each other, confusion clear on their faces, but they all seemed to understand the order. They were here to fight. THey slowly started to make their way out of the alley.  
“That was interesting,” The centaur said, she didn’t make eye contact with either Emely or the dwarf, “I’m Sissy, by the way.”   
Emely pulled a cigarette from her bag, “Yeah… a white room mean anything to either of you?”  
“You too huh,” The dwarf piped up, he looked up at Emely  
“Emely,” Emely said as she looked to the dwarf, “and do you have a name, or shall I keep referring to you as the dwarf?”  
“Goldar,” He said in a huff, “I guess Dwarf is better than Midget.”  
A loud boom, rumbled the ground, all three of them covered their ears. The sounds of people screaming in a panic filled the alleyway, all their heads jerked toward the sound. Police sirens coming in hot, as the alley filled with smoke. The three ran for the main street. The flood of people was running from the area of a building two blocks away. Terror on their faces as they fought each other to get through. Emely looked to Goldar then to Sissy, she sighed as she pulled an arrow from her quiver.  
“It’s gonna be one of those fuckin nights,” she said as she rested her bow at her side she took one final drag of her cigarette tossing the butt to the side. Another explosion shook the ground, “Yep,” she rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
The three of them made their way through the crowded alley way. The police and SWAT members were working as hard as they could to get the townspeople to co-operate and move everyone to safety. As the smoke started to clear Emely saw a female making her way toward them, her long blonde hair hung in a braid down her back. Her athletic build would suggest that she was with the cops but her unusual uniform would hint that she was otherwise affiliated. A ten-point star with the greek symbol for Omega sat in the middle of her modest chest. The rifle she had slung over her shoulder didn’t look like a standard-issue model. As she got closer Emely could tell by the lines on her face that she was in her mid-thirties, the look of concern as she placed her hand on Goldar’s shoulder.   
“You need to get out of here, Now…” she was interrupted by a loud harrowing roar, her body tensed as her knuckles turned white on Goldar’s shoulder, her other hand flew to the the strap on her rifle. She looked at them earnestly, silently asking them to comply.  
Emely caught the glint of a glow from her glove, she placed her hand on the other woman’s, “I got one of those,” she turned her hand so that the other could see her glowing tattoo.   
Another rumble and the blonde looked away from the group. Emely reached for her hand and quickly pulled the glove off of the blonde's hand and saw the Ace of Spades. She looked at the others and they all had a different suit from a standard deck of playing cards. She felt like she was playing the worlds most fucked up game of poker, or go fish.   
A loud crash brought everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. All eyes diverted to the source of the sound. There in the middle of the road stood a seven-foot tall, very angry red-headed humanoid woman, with horns sticking up from her hair, her legs were red and furry and she stood on hooved feet. Emely hadn’t seen a minotaur in person but she was sure that this was what she was looking at. The red-heads dress torn around her body. She had what appeared to be metallic plating that could be seen through the tatters of her dress.   
The minotaur wiped the blood from her lip, as an army of little devils swarmed her, “Ye little shites! Yer g’ona pay fer tha’! Ye ripped me faverit soddin’ dress!” her Scottish accent is thick and angry. The ground trembled with her words.   
Her arms glowed with runes as she pulled a pin from her hair. She spoke a few short words, an incantation of sorts, and her hairpin turned into a massive gold ruby-encrusted war hammer. Behind the army of devils stood a large blue gorilla looking beast. He raised his hands as the imps took flight attacking anything they could. SWAT and police opened fire on them.   
The blonde woman turned back to Emely and her new comrades, “Try not to die, but try to make yourselves useful.”   
She put her free hand on the ground, as she looked up to a neighboring building, a magical seal glowed brightly under her feet as she is launched to her destination on the building's roof. Sissy held her shot-gun up as she opened fire on the imps. Goldar pulled out a six-shooter, loaded the chambers, giving it a spin, with a snap of his wrist, the gun was ready for use.   
The screaming continued as people fought to get out of harm's way. Emely raised her bow, her arms still sore from the last round. She looked up at the imps and fired an arrow into the cloud of enemies. She could hear the rounds being fired from guns and seeing the imps fall to the ground, though it seemed as if the hoard was getting larger instead of smaller. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out how to end these creepy little monsters and get some fucking answers as to what the bloody hell was going on around here.   
The blue ape looking creature threw his head back letting out a mighty roar, a sharp pain radiated from Emely’s temples throughout her head. “You can’t stop this, the Old Gods will return! Hail the true king! Hail King Ahriman!” the voice echoed in her mind.  
As the pain subsided she looked up at everyone, they all seemed to be recovering from the same event. The local police and SWAT looked physically exhausted. Sweat poured from their foreheads, as they searched for more ammunition. All the muscles in Emely’s body tense, her shoulders burned as if someone poured acid down her spine. She was looking around for another weapon when she spotted a glowing collar on the big blue ape. This caught her eye. She watched the battlefield carefully; she noticed that every time an imp would die, the apes collar would glow brightly for a second, and ten more of the little bastards would be summoned. She looked up to the sniper on the rooftop.   
“Aim for his neck, he’s wearing some sort of control collar!” She announced for all to hear.   
The sniper acknowledged her and took aim at the collar, her hands steady and sure, as she lined up her shot. Time seemed to stop, as Emely prayed that this would be the shot that ended the battle. The bullet hit the collar causing it to shatter. The battle came to a halt, eerie silence fell in the city, as the broken collar hit the ground with a metallic thud. The ape monster looked around fear in his eyes before he fell into a pile of beetles that scurried off in every direction like a disturbed nest of cockroaches. The imps turned to ash and were carried away into the cold night air.   
Smoke filled the area right in front of them as the sniper reappeared from her post. She threw her rifle over her shoulder, her feet barely hit the pavement before she took off in a sprint to the red-headed minotaur. She jumped up as she wrapped her arms around the larger woman's neck. She planted her lips firmly to the others.   
“Sexy,” Goldar snickered.  
“Oh grow up,” Sissy and Emely said in unison as they glared at the dwarf.   
The sniper turned to look at the group, “Well, That was one hell of a meeting,” She said looking around at the destruction, “Sorry about before, I thought y’all were a bunch of civies, I didn’t know you were one of us.” She shrugged her shoulders in an apologetic way.  
“It happens,” Sissy said, letting the slight go.   
“Everyone has to have their first-day story right, so can you please answer some questions? Like who the hell are you, and why did I get kidnapped from my bed?” Emely inquired as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She pulled one from the pack noticing that she was getting low. She placed it in her mouth turning to block the wind as she struggled with her lighter.   
“Well, seems you have been recruited,” The sniper said, “Lindsay’s the name, and this is Taura,” She pointed over her shoulder to the red headed minotaur.   
Emely wanted to laugh, Taura, what an original name she held her hand out to the sniper, “Emely, and recruited for what?” She took a long drag from her cigarette, the smoke filling her lungs, calming her shaking hands.   
They made their introductions The loud rumble of the diesel powered dump trucks moving in, their now empty beds clattering sharply as they drove over the broken road. The front loader grinding into the ground picking up debris made it impossible to hear. Taura threw her hands up in exasperation. Lindsay placed her fingertips on Taura’s arm, for comfort or out of concern Emely couldn’t tell.   
“Please come with us,” Lindsay said.   
“Or ye can stay ou’ here, and freeze ye arses off,” Taura said as she placed her hairpin in her hair.   
The others shared a quick glance at each other before shrugging their shoulders and following the two women. As they made their way from the now construction site, walking the two blocks in the bitter cold. Emely took in the sights. This part of town looked a little shady, one kidnapping today was enough for her. Her senses on high alert. She watched as down another alleyway a drug deal was being made, what she presumed to be a prostitute stood on the corner waiting for some lonely fucker to take her bait. Shadowy figures moved in the dark. The hairs on Emely’s arms stood, a shiver ran down her spine.   
The two lead them into what looked to be a mechanics shop that had long been out of commission. The shop was completely empty, walls bare, and the single light that hung looked as if it was on its last hours of production. The gray walls held dust and dirt. She took an apprehensive step inside the building. On the wall to the left, there was an ornate carved, jewel-embellished door. Above the door was a gold-trimmed eye-shaped diamond, glowing brightly with energy. Lindsay opened the door, she and Taura disappeared on the other side. Emely looked at Sissy and Goldar with slight confusion.   
Taura stuck her head back out the door, “C’mon ye louts! Yer lettin’ the heat out!”  
Emley shrugged, “And the hits keep coming,” she stepped into the door.   
She didn’t see where the two women had gone, as she looked around the foyer that she stood in she could tell that these people were used to the good life, what she couldn’t understand was why they chose to live in the sketchy part of town. A lavish staircase stood before her. Emely turned to look at the door as she looked up she saw a portrait of a familiar face, the man from the white room. She cocked her head to the side, apparently, she hadn’t dreamt that, as she looked at the portrait she remembered the last few moments in that room, where she could see the dark swirling energy around him. Puzzle pieces coming together, he was why she wasn’t tucked into her bed.   
She could hear Taura and Lindsay bickering from the kitchen. Emely turned her attention to the room around her, photos hung on the wall, some had the minotaur in them, there were others that Emely could only assume were their family and friends. The door to the kitchen swung open and Taura bumbled to the table, a case of expensive imported beer in her hand.   
She pointed to the party as she sat down at the table, “Can’t believe they only sent imps after me! Clach Briste, and I have faced fuckin’ Balors. We’ve danced with Satan and lived to tell the tale, and they send soddin’ imps after me. Does Ye believe that shite? Clach and I ought to find this Ahriman… What kind of bloody name is that? Sounds like a goddamned Pokemon if ye ask me. Aye any ofs ye want a beer? Not one of these, these are mine. Blue fridge fer strong drinkers like me and the wee man here. Pink fridge fer,” Taura paused and pointed at Emely and Sissy, “candy-asses.”  
“How do you know what my ass tastes like?” Emely remarked cutely.  
Goldar and Sissy walked away, presumably to get the offered drink. she watched as they scurried off, she on the other hand wasn’t eating or drinking anything offered until she got some answers. Lindsay and Taura made their way to the table taking a seat on opposite sides. Lindsay pulled a chair from the table and sat down looking at Taura with a quizzical look.  
“Alright ye listen, lot of information to give, nae da time,” Taura said as she flung her beer cap on the table, it bounced to the middle of the table spinning to a stop.  
“This organization, Omega, was formed in the thirteenth century, by Cain, and seeing those tattoos you got there I’d say you met him,” Lindsay said.   
“Yeah, I believe we have met him, is that him in that painting above the door?” Emely asked, shifting her weight as she leaned up against the wall.  
A nod from the woman verified, “He, Lucifer, Razael, and “Mama Zin” Soulaxe, this was of course after the realms were divided into the nine. They stood as the four kings, and the leaders of the original Illuminati,” she opened a bottle of water, tilting it to her lips.  
“The other three were the ones we saw at the bar?” Sissy chimed in, as she sat her bottle down.  
“Yes. They protected the balance between the realms. Even under their careful watch a group of their own men formed a splinter sector, a group of men who sought their own version of utopia,” she took another sip from her bottle looking around the room to make sure everyone was following along.   
Emely pulled a cigarette out, “Can I smoke in here?”   
“Sure,” Lindsay waved her hand in approval.   
As Emely lit the cigarette, an ashtray appeared before her she shrugged, “Please continue.”  
“Seventy years ago, they summoned an army of fallen angels, and they kidnapped women, the result, thousands of nephilim being created. The Kings were none too pleased with this, they had to kill all the Nephilim and seal away all the fallen angels. Two infant nephilim survived. The kings tried to pull the angelic essence from them, but a percentage bonded with their mortal souls. Cain decided to adopt and raise those boys in the mortal realm. They knew what they were from the beginning. They were outcast in the very literal sense. Hated by their angelic family, envied by demons, and shunned by God.” She put her hand on the table standing up. She walked to the other side of the room pulling a family photo off the wall.  
“They are missing those two Nephilim, their wives, and Cain’s very own flesh and blood son,” A new female voice said.   
Emely turned to the new voice, a woman in her mid-twenties stood before her slim, muscular build and spoke very softly, but sharply. Her dark skin in contrast to the women sitting at the table. The sorrow in her eyes, Emely knew the look, it was of one that had seen too much in her young life, she could sympathize with her. She was dressed as if she was ready to go to war any moment. She had her longbow strapped to her back.   
“Sorry Mom, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” The new woman spoke again.  
Emely glanced from Taura and Lindsay to the dark skinned woman, neither looked old enough to have a daughter of this age. Emely put her cigarette out. She let out a sigh, she still didn’t understand what any of this had to do with her.   
“That’s ok Karon,” Lindsay said as she placed the photo on the table, “We needed more help, that’s where you guys come in. If not for you guys I couldn’t be certain they wouldn’t have gotten us.”  
“I am glad we could help, “ Sissy said.   
“So that still doesn't explain this,” Emely said as she lifted her right hand and pointed to the tattoo.   
“Well it seems that you have the hearts, you must be very passionate, diamonds are tough, clubs, well they are lucky,” Lindsay said, “And spades, well we are very..” She looked up from the table   
Emely could hear other voices coming from the foyer. Taura stood from the table.   
“Seems like the others ‘ave arrived,” Taura said.   
Three others filled the room, the first looked to be no older than fifteen, her skin unnaturally white, polarized by her dark hair. Her eyes seemed to hold a sort of peace, one that would be found looking into the night sky, it seemed as if the very moon was reflecting in her irises.   
“This is Tsuikiyomi,” Taura said as the young woman’s hands clasped in front of her as she bowed. Emely had only seen this in Japanese culture and assumed it was her origin.   
She returned to her standing position, “Are here to help find my parents?”  
Emely smiled at her, returning the bow, “I sure hope so.”  
The next one to walk through the door didn’t need an introduction for Emely, it was her matron. Emely had to stifle a laugh at the purple leather jumpsuit   
“This is..” Taura began to say  
“The names Arran,” she said, cutting Taura off, “and I think we have more pressing matters to get to.”  
Emely curtsied before her matron, Arrach of course looked at her more than annoyed, “How many times..”  
“Just once more,” Emely smiled at her.   
“And last but not least, this is Uri,” Lindsay said.   
Emely turned her gaze from Arrach to the man in the room, he was dressed as a priest, Emely could have made a joke in the moment about a demon and a priest, but she decided to hold it. His blue eyes glistened in the light like the ocean, something seemed a little off with him. He extended his hand in greeting.   
“What the fuck,” Emely said as she took his hand. A searing jolt ran through her hand and she pulled away quickly.   
“I do apologize, seems that I even forget about being an angel,” he tilted his head to the side, “Or I used to be, I severed my wings due to the unjust divine law, but never-the-less, I guess I do still have a bit of radiance.”  
“So a demon and an angel walk into a bar,” Goldar laughed  
“No, I think a demon, a centaur, and a dwarf walked out of one and straight into the twilight zone,” Emely said as she looked down at Goldar.   
A shrill mechanical sound interrupted their introductions. Taura ran for the door in the corner of the living room. Lindsay not far behind.   
‘I knew I should have stayed home today’ Emely thought as she followed the masses to the door.   
“Fuck! Shite! They have activated the defenses!” Taura exclaimed as she threw open the door, her other hand pulling the pin from her hair.  
“How did they even get in here?” Lindsay asked, throwing her rifle over her shoulder.  
Taura’s face flushed as she looked away from Lindsay, “I may have accidentally spilled coffee in the console.”  
Lindsay shook her head, slowly “Of course you did.”  
“Shite! Our fuckin armory! Our fucking files, oh if those hafe cocked grimy bastards got out shite we are beyond fucked!” Taura said as she was running down the stairs, she pulled her hairpin out, “Come ouya bastards!”  
“Let’s split up teams of two, find whatever is in here, and kill it before it can get out,” Lindsay commanded, taking off down the stairs behind Taura.  
“Come on Darlin’ me n you got us a bad guy to catch,” Emely said to Arrach as she walked through the door.   
“Sounds delightful, can’t wait to see what tasty morsel awaits,” Arrach followed.   
Emely could hear noise coming from the back of the basement. She didn’t see where Taura and Lindsay took off to, for that matter she didn’t see where anyone had gone. Emely looked to her partner and they headed down the stairs.   
As they went down the stairs they both could hear a noise coming from the right side of the basement. Emely looked to Arrach, emploring and answer from her, she desperately wanted to know what they were going to face.   
“Who knows what’s down here,” Arrach answered, “it won’t matter shortly, they’ll be dead.”   
Arrach flung the door in front of them open. Standing in the room were what appeared to be vampires. Arrach stormed the room grabbing one of the little bastards. Emely raised her bow taking aim at the other that was trying to flee out the other door.  
Emely rolled her eyes, fucking vampires, she thought.   
Emely and Arrach quickly sent those vampires to meet their maker. Emely called out to the others using her gift of telepathy. Through the static of everyone’s thoughts Emely was able to get the message across that they had located the intruder. Emely opened the door, Arrach stepped inside. A couple of small vampires and the leader appeared to be trying to leave the area by a teleport spell. Emely quickly fired an arrow at the leader.   
“Hey! Fuck face, where do you think you are going!” She asked as she fired another shot at him.   
She could hear the gallop of the centaurs hoofs, she knew that help was on the way, she looked as she saw Sissy getting closer, she had Uri slung haphazardly on her back Emely knew that Sissy wouldn’t have the time to get close enough to hit, and fearing that the vampire would getaway. She made a quick suggestion.   
“Throw Uri at the leader,” Emely called as Sissy entered the room.   
Sissy shrugged her shoulders as she tossed the divine being like a spear. The vampire leader exploded as Uri was thrown through his chest. The room was filled with dust as the smaller vampires were dealt with. When the dust settled, much to the group's horror, Uri was implanted in the wall.  
“Well, Damn,” Emely said as she looked over the ex angel.   
“I guess there won’t be much training accomplished until that wall is fixed,” Lindsay said as she rounded the corner.   
Taura shook her head, “I called Mama Zin, she’ll be here shor’ly to get the lad.”  
“Everyone follow me,” Lindsay said as she turned from the doorway.   
Emely looked around the room as everyone followed, it had been one hell of a night. Her shoulders hurt and she just wanted to curl up with a book. They walked into a room that had a large table in the middle, and computer systems that lined the back wall. Everyone stood around the table.   
“Now that’s over back to business,” Taura said she looked around the room.   
“We need to find Jason first,” Arrach spoke.  
“No, Cecilia first,” Lindsay rebutted the demoness.   
“I really want my parents found,” Tsukiyomi spoke in a soft voice.  
“Wait, hold up,” Emely spoke up, “Arrach why do you want Jason found first?”  
The demoness flushed, “It’s political,” She said flatly.   
Everyone started to speak at once, yelling at and over each other. Emely looked to Goldar and Sissy to see that they were just as confused as she was. Tensions were high as everyone tried to get their point across. Emely looked to Taura, her face contorted to anger.  
Karon lifted her bow and blew the vampire dust from it, “I say we get Maruken first, he is Cain’s blood heir and we can’t get into the library without him, then Cecilia, Jason, Sean, and Kyoko.”   
Emely’s ears perked at the mention of the library, she nodded in agreement.   
Taura slammed her fist into the table, turning it into dust, “This,” She gestured around the room, “Is getting us bloody nowhere! They want us razzled, the more we lobby and hold pissing contests the closer they get to resurrecting those ancient gods, and that Pokemon ass-hat, what-his-name!”  
“They’re trying to do what now?” Arrach asked, turning her head quickly to face Taura.  
“Clean the damn spider webs outta yer ears. Big demon-gorilla, probably an ex-boyfriend of yers, gabbing on about a King Hairy-Ramen. ‘No one can stop the return of the ancient yadda-yadda’s…’ Typical villain bullshite. Should’ve ended the ape with a good ol’ fashioned STFU…” Her statement tapers off and she goes to rest her hand on the table, then remembers she pulverized it. She sighed, “We need to get them back, all of them. even if it means grabbing Death by her scrawny little neck and demanding their souls back. Even if it means snuffing out the flames of Hell and jock checking every feather dick in the Silver City. This is my fucking family we’re talking about! We’re fucking OMEGA, the last letter, the very last mother fuckers anyone wants to mess with.”  
The room fell silent the bickering had ceased momentarily as the weight of what she said sunk in. They would need more information on the ancient gods, more than what was public knowledge.  
“This is all the more reason that we need to find Maruken, I am done with the petty arguing, I am going to find him, or die trying,” Karon said.   
“I agree with her,” Emely spoke up, “but let's do this the smart way, let's get some rest, take shifts, figure out where to go first, standing here fighting isn’t the answer.” Nods of agreement came from everyone in the room as Emely looked around, “Arrach and I will do the first round, we can see what we can find out about these kidnappings and we’ll have a group meeting in the morning.”  
“I can stay up with you and help comb the computers,” Lindsay offered.   
“We are all exhausted, and we won’t be any good for finding anyone if we don’t take care of ourselves, please, go get something to eat, and take a nap,” Emely said.   
“You’re right, fine but three hours, then I’ll be back, we can’t afford to lose more time,” she sighed, “You heard her, get your asses upstairs, grab a bite to eat, get some rest,” She turned to Taura, “We need to check on the armory real quick.”  
“Armory?” Emely asked, “Y’all have an armory?” They nodded as they walked away.


End file.
